


something comforting

by frodo_stole_my_ring



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Gen, IDK BRO, Introspection, Poetry, Prose Poem, a thought i had after the watching the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frodo_stole_my_ring/pseuds/frodo_stole_my_ring
Summary: His mind settles and rests whenever he feels the wind gently pushing him forward as he walks.
Kudos: 5





	something comforting

**Author's Note:**

> this thought wouldnt leave my brain, thought i might as well post it here :]

There's something comforting about being inverted.

His mind settles and rests whenever he feels the wind gently pushing him forward as he walks. Inverted entropy, they called it. Priya introduced him to this, Neil explained it. Blood rushing in his ears, looking at the wind gently knocking dust particles back in place, he feels at peace.

There's something comforting about being inverted.

Broken glass mends, his fingers wrap around the already-warm metal of an untouched gun, seagulls fly backwards and he wonders if, maybe, he stays like this, they'll turn back into chicks, nestle themselves into eggs, cease to exist

There's red. Blinding, terrifying, too-quick red. There's calming blue, the supportive colour, the colour you can trust. There's something so, so comforting about being inverted and when he closes his eyes outside with the wind pulling at him and water droplets eagerly retaking their old positions he thinks that maybe if he stays like this the world could fix itself.

Entropy, he realises after, when he had the time to mull over the things Neil explained, is the breaking and the chaos, the bright red of a future, the broken mirrors and scattered dust.

Inverted entropy, he realises after, is really just order, the return of everything to it's uninterrupted state. The blue of certainty, of trust, of knowledge.

There's something so incredibly comforting about being inverted.


End file.
